


Black Roses and Bondage

by ByronBlack



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Bondage, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Daniel Arkham moves into the Murder House unaware that he is being watched by the darkness that haunts it's halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses and Bondage

New York had left him haunted… 

Seeking some sort of solace Professor Daniel Arkham moved to the west coast hoping that he could escape the ghost of his past. He found himself drawn to a beautiful art-deco mansion, like a moth to a flame. Unaware of the darkness that lived within it’s walls. 

The realtor took him inside and showed him the beautiful craftsmanship and the newly renovated kitchen. 

“All right, what's the catch? Why is a house like this three times lower that the normal asking price?” 

“Well I am legally obligated to tell you the previous owners died in this house. Doctor Harmon and His Wife. She died in childbirth and he hung himself shortly after. Right from that chandelier!” Said Marcy gesturing to the lighting fixture above. 

Most people would be off put but such a morbid tale. However professor Arkham was a man of science, and did not believe in ghosts. “All right I’ll take it!” 

For a moment Marcy saw the ghost of the Harmon family standing in the next room. Looking at her with malice. Daniel noticed the look of horror on her face. He turned to look behind him, but saw nothing. “You all right? you look as though you’ve seen a ghost!” 

“Yes!” she lied. “If you’ll just follow me outside we can sign the papers and the house will officially be yours.” 

A week later: 

It was late, Daniel rubbed his tired eyes and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. He stripped naked, letting his cloths fall to the floor. Unaware that he was being watched by the rubber man, a dark and evil predator who haunted the halls of his house. It stood watching him as the warm water trickled down his naked muscular body. 

Daniel got out of the shower, wearing only a towel as he made his way to down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Suddenly a black arm wrapped tightly around his throat, choking him as he struggled to break free. He caught a glimpse of his attacker in the mirror. It was pure darkness, that took the form of a man. He struck him on the back of the head and the world went black… 

Daniel awoke several hours later, to find his hands and feet tied to the bed. He lie face down, and spread eagle. The rubber man appeared from the darkness, as though he was made of it. “At first you will beg me to stop. Then you will beg me not to...” 

The rubber man slithered into his bed and began to rim Daniel’s ass. His long serpent like tongue penetrating his tight pink hole. It made him quiver and tremble with excitement. This feeling of helplessness. Knowing that his body was going to be used and abused for the soul pleasure of another. 

“Please no, Stop!” Daniel pleaded as his fist clenched the sheets and his toes curled. The rubber man had a way of licking him from head to toe, filling him with this feeling of fantastic excitement before he mounted him! 

He plunged his cock in deep, fucking him hard and without mercy. At first daniel struggled, but that only made the rubber man's cock harder, bigger, and thicker! Eventually he stopped resisting and gave into his dark desired and allowed himself to be dominated into submission by this beast! 

“I’m gonna make you my bitch!” Said the rubber man in a low growl. “I’m gonna fuck you like this all night, every night!” 

The man in the black rubber suite fucked him for hours. Eventually Daniel exhausted and drained of energy was set free from his chains. The rubber man leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Sleep, sleep for this has all been a dream…” 

In the morning when Daniel woke up, he was left only with a sore ass and a single black rose…

 


End file.
